Computers, portable computing devices, and mobile wireless devices are becoming common appliances in homes, offices, medical facilities, schools, manufacturing plants, and elsewhere. Wireless data communication with such devices and computer networks is becoming increasingly common. Wireless data communication requires data transmission in accordance with a specific data communication protocol, a wireless transceiver, and a suitable antenna structure configured to transmit and receive signals, typically via an RF data communication link.
The prior art is replete with RF and microwave antenna designs, structures, and configurations. Some mobile wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or mobile computing devices, employ external antennas that protrude or extend from the main housings of the devices. Other wireless devices utilize internal antennas that reside within the confines of the main housings. Internal antennas are often used to achieve a compact footprint and to protect the antenna itself from physical damage. The trend toward miniaturization has made compact antennas very desirable. Moreover, mobile device applications typically require a relatively rugged and robust antenna design that can withstand rough handling, impacts (caused by dropping or accidents), and the like.